


Team STRQ Shenanigans

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Team STRQ Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A collection of random drabbles and oneshots taking place when Team STRQ are students at Beacon.[DISCONTINUED. I might open it up and add more if I ever feel like writing for RWBY again, but for now I'm marking it as completed.]





	1. Pretty Fly For a Tai Guy

~ Team STRQ Shenanigans ~

Taiyang took his time putting an outfit together. He was eager to impress his teammates, and classmates, and... well, he just wanted to make a good impression on  _everyone_.

"Hurry up and finish getting dressed! We're going to be late for class!" Summer yelled from the hallway outside Team STRQ's dorm room.

Qrow rushed to follow the team leader's order, tripping over his cape on his way out the door.

Raven sighed heavily and gave up on attempting to brush the wild mess that called itself her hair.

"Hey, how do I look?" Taiyang asked her, holding out his arms to show off his outfit.

She paused on her way out of the room and turned to look at him. Taiyang shuddered slightly as her blood-red eyes raked over his form critically.

Then one corner of her mouth lifted in a crooked smirk. It seemed that she liked what she saw...

"Your fly's down," Raven said, and brushed past him to leave.

~oOo~


	2. That Thing Where You Can't Remember a Word

~ Team STRQ Shenanigans ~

"It was... one of those... what do you call them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, the thing..."

"I  _don't_  know know what thing. Can you describe it?"

"It's that one animal, you know, the gray one... it's got a long snout."

"A donkey?"

"No, not a donkey! I want to say an armadillo, but that's not right because armadillos have armor and they don't eat ants."

"So... you're talking about an anteater, right?"

"An  _anteater_ , that's it!" Taiyang cried out happily, beaming as he wrapped Qrow in a bear-hug. "Thanks, man!"

Raven, who had been quietly watching this whole conversation from the other side of the room, said, "How did he manage to forget that, though? If it eats ants, obviously it's an anteater."

"... and should we tell them that the real name of the animal is an aardvark?" Summer asked in return.

~oOo~


End file.
